Home
by JustAnotherObsessedFangirl
Summary: Danny can't let Dani leave like that not again so he make a plan and brings her to his younger brother Dick Grayson-Wayne hopefully Dick can find her a good home. ONE-SHOT


**Disclaimer I don't own anything you recognise**

 **Apologies for all my grammar mistakes**

 **Dani POV**

Danny and Valerie had just saved my life, but I know I wasn't welcome there so I told Danny something about wanting to travel, and once again flew off dramatically, I was flying over the woods just outside the city when I heard a someone call to me.

"Danielle wait" I turn to see Danny floating behind me "can we talk" he asks gesturing to a cliff, with a nod I fly down and sit on the edge, Danny quickly joins me.

"you don't want to travel do you" he asks "what else am I supposed to do Danny, you don't want me and it's not like I have anywhere to go" I snap "you're right I don't want you to live with me, but it's not what you think, my Parents are Ghost Hunters and if they find out I'm a halfa they will kill me, if you live with me they will kill you too" he takes a breath looking miserable then continue speaking "last time you left I was to oblivious to realise you wanted to stay, this time I'm not gonna let you go"

I give him a questioning but hopeful look "you just said your parents would kill us" "they would that's why I'm going to ask my brother Dick for help" he tells me "you don't have I brother" I say confused he just gives me a sad smile "Vlad's always been stupid, if he had asked my parents they would have told him they adopted me when I was 11 after my biological parents were killed, my little brother Dick was adopted by Bruce Wayne and I was Adopted by the Fenton's, Dick lives in Gotham city it's a pretty shady place, if I ask him he can get in contact with someone who can make you an identity and put you in a good home"

I hug him "thank you, thank you, but Danny if you have family that won't kill you for being you, why stay" he immediately response "this is my city if I leave it'll be overrun by ghost and human criminals I won't let that happen, besides my parents aren't that bad if they don't know my secret and it's only two more years then I move in with Sam and Tucker"

"No, Danny don't stay there for another minute, I had to watch you for Vlad last time and I saw how absence they are without knowing your secret, but I also saw how much Tuckers parents care about you, you may not want to leave the city but there are other options" I tell him seriously

He sighs "okay I'll think it over, but now we need to go to Gotham to talk to Dick" "right now" "yes, he doesn't know about my ghost half and this is something you have to explain in person"

With that were off, it took us two hours at full speed to get to Gotham, and it was around three in the morning "un Danny I don't think you thought this through, most 13- year- old boys are asleep at three in the morning" he smiles "Dick's always awake at this time, he stays up all night playing video games, I always talk to him after my patrol"

We keep flying over the creepy city and to the outskirts where there is a huge Manor on a cliff overlooking Gotham "wow" I mutter Danny smiles "okay I'm gonna talk to him but can you stay invisible until I say so, I don't want to overload him with questions to fast" I nod, turn invisible and follow Danny through a wall and in to Dicks room

I see Dick climbing into bed looking tired, he looks just like us raven hair and ice blue eyes, Danny walks out of a dark corner in human form "Dick" Dick mediately jumps out of bed looking ready for a fight, but relaxes when he sees Danny "Danny what are you doing here, how did you get in my room" Dick questions giving his brother a hug

Danny rubs the back of his neck "it's a long story, which I am here to tell you, I've been keeping something from you for the last two years, remember I told you my parent build a portal to the Ghost Zone" Dick nods with a look on face like he's memorising every word Danny says

"what I didn't tell you was it activated while I was in it, I don't really know how to explain it but it made me half ghost, you might of seen on the news things about a ghost hero Phantom that's me" Danny finishes turning into Phantom, Dick doesn't look surprised "thanks for telling me but I figured it out the first time you were on TV, what did you not expect me to recognise my brother with light hair and different colour eyes" he asks sarcastically, then lets out a cackle like laugh at the look on Danny's face.

I am trying really hard not to laugh with him.

"of course you knew you have always been too smart for your own good" Danny grumbles Dick answers back happily "Yep, I'm also smart enough to know you wouldn't come all this way just to tell me your secret, so what do you need" Danny looks annoyed but also fond of the way Dick just knows.

"about a year ago one of my villains cloned me, they were all mindless drones except for Danielle, don't ask me why she's a she I don't know, but I help her escape, but she showed up today needing help cause she was unstable and melting, I manage to restabilise her but she doesn't want to run any more, and well I figured this is Gotham, it can't be that hard for a local to find someone who can make a fake identity and maybe set up for her to be adopted by a good family"

Dick looks surprised then says "she's here isn't she" I turn visible and land in front of him "un hi" I say shyly, he smiles "it's nice to meet you, I just got one question, am I your uncle or brother" Danny and I share a look and say together "Brother"

He lets out another cackle "sweet okay so here's what I'm thinking I'm gonna talk to my Dad and asks him if my new twin can live with us" he says walking out of the room

I turn to Danny "he's not serious is he" Danny smiles "I figured this might happen, Dick's never been one to let go of family and you do look like you could be his twin"

About 10 minutes later Dick and his Father walk in, that's when I realise Danny and I are still in our ghost forms but Mr Wayne just smiles it's nice to meet you Danielle, Dick filled me in on the situation and I promise I can have I new identity created for you by morning, but it's your decision if you want to be Dick's twin or someone else" I look over to Dick who seems to be bouncing in excitement, how could I not want to be related to someone that excited at the idea of being my brother, and then back to Mr Wayne he wouldn't be offering if he didn't want me here.

"thank you Mr Wayne if it's alright with you i want to be Dick's twin" I tell him, Dick jumps into the air and hugs me where I'm floating "this is going to be great I can't wait to introduce you to my friends" Dick say excitedly, yep being this boys sister is going to be fun

Mr Wayne turns to Danny "are you going to be staying the night Danny" "I'd love to but I got school in the morning" Danny tells him awkwardly, Mr Wayne smiles "of course I understand speaking of school you two do as well" he finishes looking at us "Daaad I just got a twin can't I have tomorrow off to get to know her" Dick pleads pulling me to the ground "there no point missing any more school then you have to, you can get to know each at school tomorrow" he tells us

I smile at Danny "bye Danny, how about I call you Sunday night and tell you how my first week went" he smiles "it sounds like a plan, I should go if I want to get any sleep tonight" with that he flies out threw a wall.

"come on you can share my bed tonight, Alfred the family butler can set up your own room tomorrow" Dick tells me, once I have turned human I climb into bed with Dick and fall asleep

The next morning, I wake up to Dick poking my cheek "come on sis time to get up" after a few more minutes of him poking me I get up "yay you're up okay, bathroom's second door on the right Alfred already left a school uniform for you, don't ask me where he got it, cause I don't know" that's when I noticed he's already in his uniform, white shirt, red tie, blue jacket and pants "k thank big bro" I say before going to the bathroom

Once I've done my morning routine I look at the uniform it's just like Dick's but has a skirt instead of pants, once I'm dressed and my hair is done (I left it down) I go back to Dick's room were he's waiting for me "great you're done, time for breakfast" he says before running out the door onto the stairs and cart wheeling down them

For a moment I stare at him like he's crazy, then I shrug and do the same, I only mess up twice "nice Danielle not bad for a first try how about I teach you some acrobatics later" he tell me excitedly "Actually I prefer Dani with an I and where did you learn acrobatics "Danny didn't tell you, we grew up in the circus, were from a family of acrobats" he tells me walking towards what I presume is the kitchen

When we walk in I see Mr Wayne in a business suit eating his breakfast and an old man also in a suit cleaning the kitchen they turn to us when we come in "you must be Mistress Danielle, I am Alfred Pennyworth, the family butler" Alfred tells me in a British accent Dick speaks before I can "don't bother trying to get him not to call you with fancy words won't work, and just think of him as our Grampa he pretty much is"

"thank you Master Richard, now eat your breakfast school will be starting soon"

With that we both sit down and eat, after a few minutes Mr Wayne speaks "Danielle your identity has been arranged officially you and Dick were separated at birth your birthday being March 21st, you grew up in the foster system under the name Danielle Jessica Bell you tracked Dick down yesterday and moved in with us and I have adopted you making your last name Wayne, I have already enrolled you in all of Dick's classes"

"Thank you Mr Wayne, how did you make my identity that fast" I question, he smiles "I have my ways and please call me-" Dick butts in "Dad" "Dick, I'm sorry Danielle you don't have to call me Dad if you don't want to you can call me Bruce" he tells me kindly.

I think about it for a moment in the few hours I've known him he's acted more like a father to me than Vlad ever did "okay… Dad" he smiles.

"my apologies, but we need to leave now if you don't want to be late for school and work" Alfred interrupts.

I pull on the straps of my new school bag staring at the school "Relax Dani it will be fine you'll have a astrous day" Dick tells me appearing next to me, I jump "Dick don't do that!" I tell him.

He cackles "Come on I'll introduce you to my friends" he leads me to a redheaded girl and a blonde "Dani this is Babs and Artemis" I wave awkwardly "Babs, Artemis this is my twin sister Dani" he tells them then cackles at the look on their faces I join in because it is funny.

Artemis groans "great now there are two of them, since when do you have a twin Dick" Dick tells them the story we came up with this morning the lies easily falling off his tongue.

The day continues in this fashion Dick introducing me to friends and teachers who all get identical looks of horror at there being two of us. After school Alfred picks us up "I hope you enjoy your first day of school Mistress Danielle" smiling I respond "yeah it was great Alfred thanks for picking us up"

"No need to thank me Mistress Danielle, oh and Master Richard, Master Bruce informed me you may bring Mistress Danielle with you to training this afternoon if you believe she's ready" surprised Dick responds "seriously, it took two weeks for him to _let_ me find out" "Sir believes since she's you sister it should be your decision" Alfred tells him with a look that say he know what Dick is going to choose.

Grinning Dick turns to me "I'm Robin and Dad's Batman, obviously, we're not gonna make you join the superhero club if you don't want to but if you do your welcome to training with us and my team Young Justice a division of the Justice league for kids" I blink at him only half surprised between Dicks perfect lying and how fast Dad got my identification they had to be either heroes or Villain's.

I think over what is said for a moment not really needing to think about it if I can help people of course I'm doing it I smile at him "so what are we telling your team"

Half an hour later I'm in the Batcave in Phantom form wearing my new Bat issued costume it's full body black and white made from whatever material the other Bats costumes are made from along with my own domino mask, utility belt and cape with the Phantom symbol on my chest with a Bat In the background.

I fly over to Dad who just came in dressed in full Bat- gear "Thank you so much for the new costume it's great" I tell me he smiles "Good, now come I'll introduced you to the team" with that the three of us zeta to Mount Justice and we walk to the training room.

Everyone stops what they're doing and looks at Batman and me "Team this is Phantom-Bat she will be joining your team, yes she is a clone of Phantom and my protégé" he tells them in a monotone before leaving just like he said he would.

I turn to the team and smile knowing I found a home.


End file.
